Darkest Path of Pain
by Incrilix
Summary: "I would spread unending pain upon you...and still. You would not understand."
1. Chapter 1

**Authors notes:**

 **s** **o this will be the first installment to the story where I hope I don't dissapoint.**

Speech

 _Speech_ (flashback)

 _ **I do not own Bleach or Naruto**_

 _Rain, A world with rain is all we had to live with in Amegakure, well knowing this, Atleast it helped wash away the blood and tears that scattered its lands. but never the filth_.

 _~Akatsuki log number 45~_

 **Papercut**

As the second shinobi war waged on. It was of no suprise, that it was Amegakure, That the war had taken place in. For it's strategic position, in the middle of the 5 great nations, it's importance in the war was high. Kunai and shurikens clashed,as jutsu of all nature's, were bombarded across its landscapes. The screams and cries could be heard from all across the battlefield. Bodies littered the landscape in droves, Keeping more than most up through the nights ahead. The land weeps constantly, as the rain continues to fall continuously. This land is scarred and broken, just as much as it's people. The ground for which they tread, was just as black as it's skies. The lack of sunlight had killed it's vegetation, leaving nothing but flooded and hazardous terrain unfit to survive in.

A young boy, roughly the age of eleven. Ran through a barren battlefield. Bodies scattered across it's landscape. Noting their decomposing flesh and stench; he was not far behind from the main battle, or so it seemed. Taking careful steps as if not to disturb the deceased, the boy tredged on, taking into consideration to hold his breath, and not look down.

The boy had shoulder length orange hair, with red highlights spread through, along with a pair of piercing amber eyes, looking too determined and weary for a child his age. His attire consisted of casual civilian clothing, a black jacket with matching black shorts which also came with a pair of dark red boots.

"have to hurry dammit!. I knew i shouldn't have gone out so far." The boy thought. Silently berating himself for his foolishness and his careless disregard for not listening, but what choice did he have?. Stealing and mugging were the only ways to survive in Amegakure, be glad he was the former, and not the latter.

"Good god!, This sack is heavy as hell!. Mom,Dad,Nagato, Please be ok." he said in a tired, saddened tone, As his face was set into a pained expression; his worry was well placed, many good friends of their's families were killed because of this war, even the children.

Setting his face into a determined scowl. He continued on, looking up at the darkening skies. Seeing flashes of red and white; he silently cursed with words his mother would likely blame his father for. Shaking away such thoughts, as this wasn't the time or place to dwell on such things, but even still, his worry was still there. seeing that the battle was too close to press on, but far enough he wont get detected. He knew he'd have to find a place to hide to wait out their battle, but that was the hard part, The waiting.

"I hate this stupid war." he muttered bitterly, glaring foward. As if trying to make sense of the idiots that in fought this god forsaken war.

"What gives them the right!.To use our home!. Hurt our people!. Steal our food!. kill ou-." pausing midway of his rant. He spotted the mouth of a cave, slightly unerving, but it was spacious, had shelter provided for him, and the best part, it looked dry.

His face made a deadpanned stare."coincidence much." he thought. looking up at the sky, wondering if there was some great deity watching over him; before his eyes drooped to a look of boredem. "yeah, like the flying pigs and the tooth fairy." he muttered quietly to himself, not believing for a second, gods were that nice.

Walking in slowly, looking around, keeping a suspicious aura around him. Too many times has he been careless, and he'd like to show that he does indeed have some skill in the careful and safe department. seconds turned into minutes, and the only sound he could hear was the heavy patter of the rain, and the shallow breaths he took to calm his nerves. taking one more quick scan through of the cave, deeming it was safe to rest in for the night. he dropped the sack of food he had borrowed, which contents branched from salted dried meats, bread, cheese, and fruits.

Sifting through the bag, making sure the goods weren't spoilt, and assessing his catch; he was actually quite proud of himself, in the matter he'd got enough to last a couple of days, maybe even a week.

Sitting himself against a wall, making sure he wouldn't be spotted from the caves entrance, but close enough if things turn sour. Deciding to relax; He shook his head slightly to get any rain water his hair might have caught during his journey, before moving his bangs out of the way of his eyes. Thoroughly assessing himself for the matter, wet clothes sticking slightly to his skin, drenched hair dripping small droplets at a time, and also being slightly cold; As he shivered every now and again, but to him; He was too tired from the running and surviving to even care at this point.

"Well, good work Ichigo uzumaki." he said in a sarcastic tone, lacking any form of praise to himself. Most kids his age were usually orphans in this land; Ichigo was grateful for having parents and a brother to go home to. but his sympathies only went to the kids who didn't have what he had; His heart clenched painfully, as his small hand grabbed at his chest, seemingly trying to ease the pain he was feeling; He learnt quickly on how this world he lived in worked, hence his attitude towards most things. Call him thickheaded and childish or even reckless, but he didnt't care, aslong as his family was safe.

His amber eyes once again looked outside to the rain that never ceased, having a new found purpose in his eyes. "Maybe one day. I can stop the rain, and cure this pain our home seem's to go through."he thought with a small smile, as his eyes slowly fluttered shut.

 _ **3hours later**_

Ichigo's face scrunched up in discomfort, as his weary eyes slowly opened to the sound of soft whimpering, his gaze becoming more concentrated; he silently stood, careful not to make a sound as he carefully reached into his bag, for a black sword he had found on one of his many food runs.

It was coincidentally, stabbed straight through a rock when he was chased out of one of the towns by some rain shinobi; he wouldnt have even noticed it if he didnt trip up over it. The hateful thing had nearly cost him the entire loaf of bread. The story behind it, wasnt really that amazing.

 _~ Flashback~_

 _"Get back here you little runt!!.". "We just wanna talk to yah!!.". "Come here, and we might even consider letting you live!!." they shouted. As they continued to search high and low for the little thief in their midst. One of the jounin, with a slightly intimidating stare and a cold attitude. turned around to his men, glaring coldly all the while._

 _"Search high and low for this little thief; I dont care how long it takes, or who's house you have to search. FIND HIM!!." As his tone steadily grew higher from the orders given out. there were a flurry of " yes sirs!!.", and nods before they all ran to search_ _with more vigour, frightned of what happens if they fail...again._

 _Ichigo slowly poked his head from under one of the food stall's the guards trashed when looking for him. Looking around slowly, seeing all the damage done to people's property and work with a disbelieving look on his face._

" _Are they seriously searching for me?. Over a loaf of bread?." he asked himself. Unsure if this was a joke, or the bread was more important than he was lead to believe. Glancing down at the apparent important bread loaf; He put it to his nose, and lightly sniffed. Then took a small crumb to taste it. Before coming to the conclusion, it was just a plain old loaf of bread??._

 _"I cant believe these are the people who fight for us." he said disappointedly. That these were the people who tried and failed to protect everyone here. As bitter as it is to say, no wonder they were always the battleground. The place was full of pushovers._

 _Shaking his head slightly, deciding he should make his way out of this place, least he catch whatever these people have. Silently making his way through the roads, and passing some guard posts on the way. It was actually really ridiculous that a eleven year old of all people, is sneaking past all these shinobi; he's not arrogant enough to think he's sneaky; he's been caught once or twice before. But the rain shinobi here, are seriously just so useless._

 _looking back at the small little village; He couldn't help but feel bad for them, that there isn't anyone good enough to protect them. Shaking his head slightly; He had other pressing matters to attend to_. _seeing that the back entrance to the village had no guards; Ichigo decided to take his chances and bolt through to the exit; he would have made it without trouble, if it wasn't for that-_

 _~ Flashback end~_

"stupid sword." he muttered quietly to himself, as he sent a subtle glare its way. It was an ordinary black katana, with a black chain attached to the end of the hilt, with a silver crescent moon attached to the chain. Don't get him wrong, the sword was cool, it just had a tendency to trip him up occasionally. Always stood upright, in a pole like position everytime he woke up.

Focusing back on the task at hand; He could still hear the faint whimperings coming from the edge of the cave. Deciding to take it slowly, not overly trusting the fact that this could be a trap. but his instincts seemed to be telling him something else.

"Wait is that a-."he stood perfectly still. As he finally caught sight of the cause of the whimpering. It was, a girl. And he mentally berated himself for not trusting in his instincts.

She looked to be about a couple of centimetres smaller than himself, she also looked close to around his age, nine or ten maybe. short straight blue hair. clothing not fit for this type of weather, as it consited of a grey karate top, with a matching grey skirt.

Ichigo looked at her with a sad smile. Understanding she must be one of the many orphans he frequently thought about on his small journeys. Lightly putting his blade on the ground, so as not to frighten her. Before slowly getting close enough so he can talk.

" hey. are you okay?." he asked warmly. deciding this approach was much better than any alternatives his small mind could make up.

The blue haired girl looked up in fright, afraid those cruel people had come after her aswell. Her tear soaked eyes looking up quickly, before she bent her head down and wrapped her arms around her body. With the glimpse she took, it wasn't long enough to see her apparent 'cruel man'.But he looked small. And had orange hair?

Ichigo was kinda expecting this; He wasn't like his brother Nagato, who had a knack for making friends or being kind, due to the fact ichigo scowled alot of the time. deciding to put on a warm smile he usually reserved for his family, he continued.

"You don't have to worry. I wont hurt you." he said in a brotherly tone. As he kneeled slightly in front of her, making sure not to get too close, least she get uncomfortable.

she looked up slightly. Rubbing the remnant tears out of her eyes, and having the occasional sniffle, to see a boy her age, smiling down at her; She still felt slightly distrustworthy at first, but it all went away when she saw his hair.

And so. she laughed.

Ichigo looked slightly put off by her laughter; His father had told him one time about emotionally unstable people, and their random bouts of emotions. just never how to deal with it.

"um are you...ok?."he found himself questioning her again, this time with an unsure look on his face. To be quite honest; He was kinda freaking out now.

The girl simply lifted her finger up to his hair. clutching her stomach to try and stifle the incoming giggles she seemed to possess.

looking up to where she was pointing. All traces of warmness fled from him, as he felt rightly insulted, I mean come on, her hairs blue.

"You find my hair funny do you?." he asked with barely contained annoyance, and directed a small glare her way. Not at all amused by the fact it's about his hair.

looking down in shame, she muttered a small apology due to how rude she was, and hoped he wasn't that mad about it. Nervous amber eyes glanced up for a bit, to see his amber eyes trying to seer a hole through her. "hes kinda scary when he glares like that...but his hair..stop it!!." she thought. Trying hard to control herself.

Sighing slightly, before rubbing the back of his neck. A nervous reaction his mother usually caught on to when he was either hiding something, or didn't know what to do.

"Im konan." she said quietly, hoping to ease the uncomfortable atmosphere and get to know this boy a little bit better, and maybe even get onhis good side. since she hasn't been able to see a friendly face or a boy her age for that matter. In a long time.

Ichigo looked shocked for a few seconds, before a smile spread across his face as he offered her his hand. "well konan, names Ichigo, Ichigo uzumaki." as strange as it was, you couldn't stay mad at her for long, she just seemed to...innocent.

Konan looked at his hand hesitantly. But for some odd reason, his eyes had this odd way of immediately making you feel like your safe, and you can trust him. All of her hesitance left her, as she reached up and grasped his hand, finding it to be rather comforting and warm.

Ichigo was kinda glad that it ended this way, but he still wanted to question why she was crying, but instead decided to wait. Nagato once told him not too rush and prod, as you would come off insesitive and controlling; he'd promise himself and her he'd wait for her to talk about it, even if it is a self proclaimed promise.

"umm. can I ask you a question ichigo?." she seemed more confident now it seemed. Given she's currently trying to balance herself on her tippy toes, looking shyly away with her hands behind her back.

"sure." he said offhandedly not at all bothered by it. "at least she's talking." He thought with some sense of achievement, that she seems more comfortable around him. Maybe this will be the start of something great.

"Is strawberry named after your hair??."

Oh look she's laughing again.

Great.

 _ **Authors notes:**_

 _ **was It good was it bad I dont know but yeah that's the first chapter I Guess chapter 2 is currently in the works but i hope to have it out soon if any of you liked this your reviews and criticism are most welcomed thankyou for reading this.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors notes: So. I was asked if ichigo was more important than the others well... to a point yes. But storywise the others are equally just as important, and have a** **v** **ital role to play. Also i'd like to say that it will be your point of views of who's good or bad in this story.(naruto not included; he's got the case of 'cheesy hero' but in this story no "talk no jutsu" I fuckin hate it)Things will start to get more interesting when they meet the sennin and will hopefully start to pick up, but at the moment yahiko and nagato still await their entrances. So i'd like to add alot more backstory** **and try to take things as slow as I possibly can. Anyway with that said. I'll try to make chapters consistent so you guys aren't waiting months for a chapter...ok. I'll shut up now.**

"Speech."

 _"speech." (flashback)_

 ** _I do not own Naruto or Bleach_**

 ** _Eternal Rival_**

 _People of the great nations, honestly don't get how lucky they are. wasting their time complaining about what they can and can't have...well listen atleast you have a place to call home. Since your so busy trashing ours._

 _~Ame log number 6~_

"So about the-."

"no."Ichigo muttered tiredly for the-. He lost count at 12. Honestly konan seemed to be so obssessed with his sword, yes it's black, yes it is a bit too big for him, and yes it is weird that it's so light an eleven year old could wield it. And who also; he might add. Had no formal training in kenjustu, whatsoever.

Glancing back at her with a slight smile, as she animatedly spoke. While trodding in a few puddles. As they walked to another small village, not too far from their hideout. He seemed to think over how much they became to depend on eachother in that one week.

~ _Flashback 2 days ago~_

 _" You shouldn't go."Konan pleaded desperately, hoping ichigo would listen to her. The war seemed to come to a standstill, but who knows how long that would last. Knowing first hand the cruelty some of these shinobi could inflict if caught._

 _Ichigo stopped midway through his packing. Seemingly thinking it over, before turning around with a sad frown."I have to. My family's not much farther, its just down the mountain path for a few more miles."He tried to sound as reasurring as possible. But he needed to get there. The more time he wastes, the more he seems to despair._

K _onan noticed his eyes, it might have only been for a second, before he turned around to continue packing. But she saw it._

 _Fear._

 _She knew it all too well, she felt it bubble inside of her every time she thought of the cruel men, everytime she went out there fearing of what might happen to her. But right now she feared for Ichigo and what he planned on doing."I have to stop him!."She thought. A spark of determination taking place in her amber eyes._

 _As Ichigo packed the last of his supplies in his bag. Turning around to pick up his sword, seeing that it wasn't where he left it; he glanced at konan to see her grasping it, as if it was as light as a feather._

 _"stupid traitor." he thought bitterly. Narrowing his eyes slightly at the accursed thing, even the sword disagreed with him on this._

 _"konan. My family needs me, I need to get to them. This may be my only chance."He sounded so sure of himself, but even he could feel his lack of conviction; he made it this far. But could he really walk through a real battle?._

 _Konan's eyes seemed to narrow into a glare. Wrapping her arms around the sword more tightly, not at all bothered by the fact the blade felt suprisingly blunt all of a sudden._

 _Ichigo's scowl seemed to come back in full force, finding her act to be utterly ridiculous."Konan?. give me my sword?."He asked, in an even tone. Trying to bottle up his annoyance, least he lose his temper._

 _K_ _onan seemed to scowl right back, which he felt...was kind of intimidating; he's never been in this type of situation before, and he cursed his father for not giving him advice on the stubbourness of the female mind._

 _"Your. not. going Ichigo. got it?." she said. Her voice suprising sounding more mature, than her usually childish one, she used when asking questions or teasing him about his name and hair._

 _M_ _outh set into a thin line. Ichigo tried to bottle in his anger; he knows hes being foolish, and that the battles never stay quiet for long. But he's desperate_ _and afraid, that if he waits even a minute longer they might be..._

 _Internally shaking_ _his head of that thought; he turned his gaze back to her. Seeing her determination, and the small nearly unoticable pleading look in her eye's. Nearly caused him to crack if his eye's were to linger for too long._

 _"Konan listen to m-." he tried to say. Before he was cut off...again_

 _"No you listen!!. I know what it's like!!. To feel afraid for someone you care about!!, but I also know, what it feels like. To lose that person." she muttered quietly at the end of her rant. close to the verge of tears; she swallowed thickly. Looking up at him with a sad desperate look."so please?. I..I don't want it to happen again...because we're family now...arent we?."_

 _His eyes grew wide from her declaration. Looking at her hopeful eyes to her question; he couldn't deny in the short three days he had known her, he had started to get used to her constant prescence, and her ever so charming teasing of_ _everything he did...and his hair._

 _"mom. dad. Nagato. Im sorry. Your gonna have to wait a bit longer, theirs another person I have to protect." he thought. The momentary guilt leaving him, as he had another person that depended on him, that relied soley on him; his name meant number one protecter after all, and he planned on living up to that name. looking up, and sucking in every ounce of his pride. with a nod_ _and a defeated sigh he conceded._

 _K_ _onan looked at him with a sad smile; she was extremely happy about the outcome. But knew this decision would likely weigh heavily on his mind. So she had decided. At this very moment; she would be there for him at his lowest moments, just as she knew he would do the same for her._

 _"Silly strawberry."she said with a teasing grin. Wiping her eyes slightly. Blade long forgotten, as at it lay on the ground in front of the_ _m._

 _'sigh'. "really?."he said in an exasperated voice. He could never catch a break from her insults, not even a little. Shaking his head slightly; he decided he kinda deserved it for his stubbourn behaviour, she caught him off guard as at some point; she had crossed the distance between the two, and wrapped her arms around his midsection._

 _"thank you for staying ichigo." she muttered into the fabric of his jacket, where her head was currently buried in._

 _Smiling warmly at her; he muttered. "It's what family's for."He chuckled slightly at her small giggle. "I should be thanking you."he thought silently. Swearing never to say that out loud. even if it killed him._

 _~Flashback end~_

"so what do you think ichigo?."

Eyes refocusing to his surroundings; he noticed konan infront of him, both hands on her hips with an expectant look on her face.

"Sorry Konan, what were you saying?." Honestly he really needs to stop spacing out sometimes, least people think he's talking to people in his head.

Konan's face turned into a cute pout, slightly insulted Ichigo wasn't listening to her before. Crossing her arms, and huffing at his insensitive attitude."What a jerk!."she whined in thought.

Ichigo looked at her with a deadpanned stare. "Throw a dog a bone will yah."he thought. Obviously not getting the fact that said 'dog', has to work for said 'bone'. Glancing over her shoulder; he could see the small town they planned on 'borrowing' from, it wasn't much to look at one guards post, which in all likelihood housed four shinobi. Five food markets counting the few smaller businesses. 8 small houses likely fit to house small families such as his own. All in all the place would be quite difficult to 'borrow' from.

Done with his observation; he had another problem to handle. Looking at her with barely hidden fondness."she always does this. I guess I need to be more nicer. to her atleast."He thought, with a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Hey. Im sorry I wasn't listening; I was just so caught up in my head lately; i'll try to listen more okay."He said softly, trying to sound more caring, or in her words 'more in touch with your sensitive side'.

Giving him a sideways glance; konan decided why not give him this, I mean it's really uncomfortable standing in the rain, even if ichigo was kind enough to 'borrow' her a jacket. As he would put it.

With a sigh and a beaming smile."Ok I'll forgive you, this one time kay."She said. Attitude reverting back to her cheerful self, as she continued onward."now lets go. I need more paper and you promised!."she shouted enthusiastically, already a great deal ahead of him.

Groaning slightly; Ichigo made to catch up with her. konan seemed to have a very skilled hand at origami...he's never actually seen her make it, because most of the time she did it in private, or told him on several occasions to turn around and not peek. Lets just say he learnt the first time, never to peek.

"Okay. paper, bread, cheese, meats. and what else was there?." He was pulled out of his thoughts, from the the sounds of pots smashing and shouting.

"Let go of me!!. stupid old fart!!."It seemed to be another orange head, not with his red highlights of course, and his long bangs but. He could probably pass as one of his relatives.

"This is the fourth time, i've found you stealing from one of those stalls. And frankly." His eyes and tone seemed to turn darker as he continued."I've had enough!!. your coming with me!!."the rain nin shouted. Face etched into furious sneer, as he held the orange haired boy from his collar. Looking about ready to choke the boy to death.

Gritting his teeth in anger. The boy shouted back."It wasn't even that much!!. If you guards didn't demand so much, there'd be enough food for everyone!!."he continued to struggle more, face staring defiantly at him."But no!!. all you nin are the same. Selfish and greedy!!, and don't care who you have to walk over, to get what you want."his face suddenly turned into a furious scowl. Quite reminiscent of Ichigo's in fact"and if anyone's had enough...IT'S ME!!."he roared at him, before biting his hand and delivering a kick to his little 'shinobi'.

Ichigo had cringed at the sight, hand travelling to his family jewels."Geez, come on." even he thought that was a little harsh. The nin had let go of the orange headed boy when the kick had connected, dropping to the ground with a loud thump. As the boy seemed to land on his feet coughing and gasping for air.

The rain nin was nothing more than a crumpled mess, holding what ever was left of his dignity in his hands, Taking deep breaths wheezing every now and again. Looking up glaring hatefully at the orange haired boy, that now stood over him looking down at him with disdain, and was that..dissapointment?."you..'cough'..little."he was unable to finish, before the black hilt of a blade was smashed into his temple, knocking him out cold.

The orange haired boy was shocked to say the least. Looking the other boy over; he seemed to have a much lighter shade of orange hair than his own, with strands of red blended in...also he seemed to like black alot, since he seemed to practically be living in it..and that scowl of his, seemed pretty nasty to look at.

Ichigo wiped some of the rain drops from his lashes"help him she said...all you have to do is talk to them she said...hurry up she said...I am really questioning her voice of reasoning skills"he thought bitterly he really didn't want to get involved since he just wanted to get in and out and maybe even use this place as a target location for future supplies...well that can go in the trash.

Glancing at the boy across from him he seemed to have a thoughtful look in his eyes seemingly judging him as he was doing, his hair was...orange only slightly darker...and less cool his atture seemed to be a beige rain jacket(similar to the one konan is wearing)with a pair of grey shorts also by his height which is not too far from his own he seems to be around the same age as himself.

Both seeming to size eachother, almost in a challanging way. Judging eachother, and critizing eachothers sense of style, and the way they walked. Seeing as they seemed to be checking eachother out, their eyes met.

"Well... Your help was..unexpected?.. But thanks."The orange headed boy seemed to say with genuine thanks. As he grinned in a thankful manner towards Ichigo.

Ichigo's eye's seemed to widen a fraction, due to the fact that he was used to dealing with ungrateful people on his journey, but never really asking for their thanks anyway.. But it's always nice to hear a thank you every now and again.

The boy seeing this, decided to voice it with a cheeky tone."Judging by your eye's just then, you seem to have dealt with ungrateful people too huh?."Giving ichigo a thoughtful smile. Understanding what he might be going through aswell.

Chuckling slighly while rubbing the back of his neck."Yeah haha.. You could say that I have one with me right now!."his voice seemed to rise, as if to get someone else's attention, as he glanced off to his side.

"that's mean Ichigo!."another voice seemed to whine from a distance. The orange haired boy looked to his right to see a young girl, close to his age in fact, short straight blue hair, amber eyes slightly lighter than his redheaded friend here...and was that paper??.

looking back over at said redhead."Ichigo huh?.. one who protects right?."He asked

Ichigo smiled slightly, finally finding someone who understood."Yeah that's right."he liked this guy already. before Konan nudged him, turning an annoyed stare at her, before she gave him a look of 'introduce me'.

With a blank stare, and a bored clipped tone."oh yeah this is Konan... Said ungrateful friend."which earned him a whack over the head, and an annoyed glare from Konan.

The boy seemed to look between the two. Finding their antics to be hilarious, as he found it hard not to laugh at the 'stupid strawberry'and 'demanding brat'insults traded between the two... Kinda reminded him of a married couple actually.

"Names yahiko by the way."he said with a warm smile, hand held out in a friendly gesture. Hoping to get to know these to better. Or better yet stop this pointless argument, since It looks like it's getting darker and the rain nin in the area will likely come out here looking for their buddy.

Konan and Ichigo seemed to stop mid rant. looking over at yahiko and the hand he had offered, before both quickly shook his hand, offered a quick."welcome to the family." before resuming with their argument..

He seemed to look on with a deadpanned stare wondering if it wasn't to late to go with that ninja instead, before thinking.

"Wait?.. Welcome to the family?."

Well it's a start.

 **Authors notes**

 **W** **ell that's chapter two up and finished. I'm kinda proud of it?.. I guess??. I don't know it's up to you guy's. I'd also like to apologize for the fact that I screwed up all their ages in the story I have gone over both chapters and hope to fix my mistakes. thankyou again for reading this hope to see any suggestions or criticism you have for me bye bye.**

 **Ichigo :11**

 **Konan :10**

 **Yahiko: 11**

 **Nagato :10**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors n** **otes:** **I apologize If this is going too slow for you guys Or it just seems like trivial childish banter. But I really don't want this story rushed too fast since I want some character growth further down the line. At the moment I am unsure how far Im willing to take this story do I stop at the end of the pain arc or do I keep going, i'm open to suggestions. anyway to why you came here hope you enjoy guy's.**

 **Chosen**

 _So this guy we work for. To be honest he's kinda weird and all, but then again we're all pretty much weirdo's anyway. But man, does he make me look sane for a change. Anyway we're expected to write these stupid things for Jashin knows what for. 'sigh'. Man im bored._

 _~Akatsuki log 22~_

"So. Why do you keep that sword around?."Yahiko questioned. On several of they're supply runs; Ichigo always seemed to have it on him, and not to mention he didn't even know how to use it. To him it was unnecessary to have around since at the moment, they only needed their hands and wits about them.

Ichigo's plastered scowl seemed to deepen more. If he was completely honest with himself; he and Yahiko could never quite agree with anything for long. They seemed to genuinely get along at first, but over the past month they just seemed to clash over the smallest of things, like the weather, or what stall to steal from. It irked him to no end, If it weren't for konan they would have Knocked eachothers heads in by now.

Speaking of said girl; he glanced at her as she seemed to be in her own little world again. Sitting by the fire and lamps they had set up, making her origami scuptures on a futon Ichigo had graciously gotten for her.

From his seated position on one of the crates of food they had 'borrowed' over the course of time. Choosing to once again Ignore Yahiko's question; he gave the cave another once over, seemingly finding it more homely to when he had first arrived a month ago. Three futons placed around a fire with a lamp next to each futon, a large boulder offering them protection from the wind and prying eyes, food crates stacked in a hollowed out room in the cave, and a small chest they had aquired for clothing and essentials.

"Oi Ichigo!. I asked you a question?."yahiko stated. Snapping his fingers to get his attention.

Ichigo glared, smacking his hands out of his face. "what now?. And if it's about my sword one more time, i'm gonna hit you." He said warningly, narrowing his eye's at his now dubbed 'second accursed' being.

Yahiko seemed to brush of the warning; offering a cheeky grin." don't worry it's not. Sooo...anyway since we're all practically family now; I wanted to know your thoughts on some things?."He asked innocently

"Right?... Yeah sure." Ichigo muttered. Unsure about this since that grin of his usually attracted Konan's attention... And not in a good way.

"Cool. Ok first question why do you never smile much?."he asked

"Look outside and figure it out."Ichigo stated bluntly.

Yahiko's grin seemed to falter slightly, with a quick glance outside to see the lands namesake, It's rain, pelting down as usual."Ok maybe that was a stupid question."He thought dumbly. Before turning his gaze back to Ichigo's ever so present scowl with a perfect question in mind, as his grin returned with a passion.

"Ok next question. why do you spoil konan so much?." He questioned face filled with genuine curiousity... Or so Ichigo thought.

"I don't spoil her." he muttered in a tone that was slightly demanding, but with a hint of embarassment. Trying to deny the fact he ever spoiled her, while also sending Yahiko an annoyed look... Which he was used to by now.

"Yeah you do." he said cheekily, eyes suggestively going up and down in a perverted manner, seemingly enjoying torturing his friend.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed slightly."No I don't, now just drop it."he muttered in an even tone, not giving him the satisfaction of getting a reaction out of him and also making sure Konan didn't hear him.

"You always get her what she wants when she asks."

"That's because she won't stop asking if I don't."It was true, she's relentless when she wants something, but then again her reactions were always worth the work, so it wasn't really that much of a problem.

Yahiko seemed to glance over to Konan for minute, rubbing his chin while deep in thought."Come on Ichigo you can't be that dense!.. Ok yahiko think, what could get him to notice just a tiny bit. Hmm... Wait.. oh... oooh!."He turned his gaze back to Ichigo, grin widening to extreme lengths as his eye's seemed to have a dangerous unknown gleam to them.

Ichigo was figdeting uncomfortably in his seated position, feeling very uneasy about that look of his, It seemed to make him feel very exposed at the moment... and he never liked that feeling not. one. bit.

"How come Konan seems to sneak into your futon at night hmm..?"He said leering playfully at him, before continuing."And don't try to deny it; my eye's know what they saw."he said, a smug attitude practically oozing from his stance as he had his finger pointed accusingly at Ichigo.

"She has trouble sleeping sometimes.. my brother."Ichigo seemed to pause for a moment, a sad smile taking shape upon his face, before he shook such thoughts away, turning his attention back to Yahiko's question."I really don't see the problem with it, we're family so it's natural aint it?."he questioned giving yahiko a weird look.

'thump'.

"so hopeless... He's so damn dense"Yahiko muttered in a defeated tone, face buried into the dirt in a comical fashion.

"You guy's im going out for a bit.. and Ichigo don't worry im not going far... ok?."konan said cheerfully, a beaming smile on her face as she held her red umbrella at her side, staring at the two expectantly.

"Alright stay close to the roads. and don't take too long out there, also If you see anyone suspicous run straight back here or hide, If it passes 15 minutes and your still not back we'll come look for you."Ichigo said in a nonchalant tone. trusting Konan would follow the rule's yahiko had set up.

The rules basically consisted of total time periods of how long they were each allowed out there for the 3 of them and what jobs they would have when stealing from stalls since yahiko smartly suggested, since it technically wasn't borrowing.

Konan would act as the begging child. Pulling people's attention with her incredible acting skills towards her and of course If their lucky get more food from people in the process.

while Yahiko would steal the food right up from under their noses pretty basic job but one that required fast hands and initiative.

Ichigo had the most important job of all; he had to keep his eye's on every single thing that can act as an obstruction or a nuisance and had to make sure they had an escape route if things got... complicated.

The time limits for each of them were always 15 minutes max if either of the three were out longer than that It was either something's wrong or they do an Ichigo.

Watching her go off out there with a worried gaze; Ichigo had to remind himself sometimes that the war was far from them at this point and that they were as safe as they could be in their current circumstances.

Turning his gaze to Yahiko, to see him with a knowing look on his face. As he stood near the food crates tapping one on the lid's repeatedly.

"Gonna give me a hand sorting this out" A slight smile played at his lips trying to help get his 'apparent' family members mind off of things.

Hiding his slight smile behind a scowl"yeah, yeah you god damn slave driver."he muttered bitterly, one thing Yahiko was good at is leadership and having a healthy ambition..sort of...but god is he annoying sometimes.

 **~Nagato~**

One foot in front of the other were the only thoughts that offered him comfort in his weary state, to remind himself that he was alive. But his mind had questioned itself at every turn...why?; he constantly asked himself this question, why does he continue on when he has nothing left to live for. First his brother who went out to get food for them but never returned his parents would-.

His already pained expression from his long journey seemed to intensify at the thought of his mother and father."I don't know what to do anymore."He thought; his already fragile determination straining itself even more.

'bark' 'bark'

Sending a downward glance to his faithful companion, a small brown furred puppy named chibi; he had been one of his reasons to continue, for everytime he fell down and just felt like giving up Chibi always gave him the drive to keep going whether it's licking his face or barking. A constant reminder he's not alone.

Offering chibi at what he thought was a reassuring smile but came out as more of a grimace, but still atleast managed to get rid of the worried look that chibi seemed to keep giving him.. But he was just so tired from not having any food, the houses he had visited and the stalls and shops were less... than generous as he was either ignored or physically told to go way.

"I can't."he stopped. As his legs wobbled slightly as he tried to keep going but just before he was going to take his next step his legs finally buckled from the pressure and he landed face first onto the ground.

Breathing heavily as he lay on his side eyes struggling to stay open; he could hear the faint whimpers chibi made telling him to get up but he just couldn't."Im going to die here... But atleast i'll see my family again."he thought. Saddened slightly that he hadn't lived much of a life but was grateful he was loved and cared for in the time he had.

Struggling to keep his eye's open, as everything seemed to blurr then darken more and more as he tries to stay awake; Chibi had decided to crawl under his arm, giving him a small sense of comfort that he wasn't going to go alone.

Just as he was about to finally accept death. Something had caught his eye; he turned his head slightly with great difficulty on his part to see... a girl?, looking to be around his age, with straight blue hair and a pair of amber eye's looking down at him as a sad smile seemed to tug at her lips.

"Here you can eat this." she said warmly, as she bent down offering him a loaf of bread.

Nagato looked at her then the bread trying to hold in his emotions; he was going to be alright... finally alright.

 **~Hideout~**

"Konan who the hell is he?... And is that a dog?. Great more mouths to feed" Yahiko said rather bluntly with a hint of annoyance. Glancing over his shoulder at the three of them with a less than curious gaze towards Nagato and Chibi.

Konan pouted slightly."They were dying so I had to help them.. or did you forget"she said in a scolding tone, offering him a small glare for his rudeness, to which he shied away from rubbing the back of his neck in an embarassed manner.

"Ok ok im sorry, I know it's what he said to do if we found anyone else." he said giving her an apologetic grin before continuing."by the way he's gone out again; he said he'd be back in an hour or two."Yahiko seemed to say in a nonchalant manner, but he also wondered why their friend stayed out for so long.

Konan adopted a worried expression on her face; Ichigo had been pretty normal on the outside to most but when their asleep he would toss and turn mumbling the words 'no', 'failed', and, 'family', over and over again. It seemed to only get worse as time went by; she isn't stupid hence the reason why she told Ichigo to tell him she sometime's had nightmares so it wouldnt hurt his 'pride' as the both males in their little family liked to call it.. But knowing Yahiko he didn't believe a word of it.

~ _Flashback~_

 _"I feel it.. I don't know how but something doesn't feel right."Ichigo muttered hands in his hair, as he rocked back and forth on his futon sweating a shaking like he was crazy._

 _"What do you feel Ichigo?. What's the matter?." Konan asked worriedly, Fearing slightly of how he was acting;_ _she had seen him in fear before... Just not to this level._

 _He looked up slowly, and she gasped shocked to see wide glassy eye's filled with nothing but despair not the fear she thought would have been there as tears leaked out of his eye's._

 _"I feel," He had to pause slightly as he closed his eye's tightly and swallowed thickly before continuing"like something's missing inside me... like I lost something... but god dammit!!; I don't know what it is.. please I don't know what's wrong with me konan?."his face was etched with a pleading look as he looked at her._

 _She had to hold in her emotions as she had to try with all her might not to break down from the look he was giving her; he looked so vulnerable_ _and so lost and broken it was a heartbreaking sight for her, something she never wanted to see ever again; she took careful steps foward before sitting beside putting her hand on his back running soothing circular motions while placing her head on his shoulder as she let him cry._

 _They sat there for hours as Konan offered a comforting prescence to Ichigo as his quiet sobs seemed to ease as time went by. Turning slightly to see That he seemed to be sleeping sitting up it seemed on so many occasions he slept like this?. if he cried and thought of this through the month he was here..._

 _Carefully lying him down on the futon while giving him angry look."that idiot needs to stop doing things on his own."_ _she thought fustrated that he always carried his burdens on his own, it's one of the main reasons she hasn't told him of her past and only Yahiko, because he would try to carry her burden alone and she didn't_ _need that...she didn't want that._

 _Looking over at her futon, deciding she was just too tired to bother going over there; she crawled under the covers with Ichigo finding his comforting warmth a pleasant change to this dreary atmosphere they seemed to have found themselves in_. Cl _osing her eye's slowly she drifted off to a well needed sleep._

 _~Flashback end~_

He had asked her not to speak of it, and she didn't mind that at all but she knew even with Yahiko's antic's he wasn't as oblivious as Ichigo thought, because knowing Yahiko he already knows. Shaken out of her thoughts she focused on Yahiko and their two new friends.

"so what are your names?."Yahiko asked in a curious tone.

"Chibi."Nagato muttered quietly, not really in the mood for talking but knowing he has to anyway.

Yahiko gave him a weird look, finding it to be rather weird that someone would name their kid something like that; he decided to voice his thoughts."Chibi??, that's a weird name for a person your joking right?."he questioned in an unsure tone.

"No the dogs chibi."he said pointing down to the small dog who seemed to be sitting patiently. Ears popped up looking at the two converse with a curious gaze.

Giving the said dog a small glance before turning his attention back to Nagato with a smile."Well im yahiko. you've met Konan," he said as she gave Nagato a bright smile"So what's your actual name?."he asked giving him an expectant look.

"my names-."

"Na..Nagato?."

Shocked amber met an equally shocked spiralled purple gaze.

Brother and Brother reunite.

 **Author's notes**

 **That's chapter three done and dusted; i'd like to say this will probably be the last 3k word chapter since the next few will be a bit longer (5k-6k). thankyou to everyone reading my story it means alot. Oh by the way expect a certain sennin in the next chapter to make an entrance aswell since that's where I plan on making things alot more interesting, and they finally learn to use their skills and abilities to become ultimate bad asses..anyway seeyah later.**


End file.
